Everlasting Love
by Aznominal
Summary: A story that follows the relationship between Serah Farron and Snow Villers. Will deviate from the main game story in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Love**

Snow Villiers was sure he had never loved another woman as much as he loved the one standing in front of him. Her name was Serah. Serah Farron. She was a short little thing, with kind and gentle light blue eyes, and light, wavy pink hair that was pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head. She looked up at him, a small smile playing across her soft pink lips, as a cool ocean breeze blew through the town, causing the long beige trench coat Snow always wore to rustle softly by his feet. The two of them were standing on a pier that jutted out a couple feet into the ocean, in their hometown of Bodhum.

It was gorgeous where they lived; a quiet seaside town, with a relatively small population. Snow was the leader of an organization called NORA, a group consisted of him and 4 of his friends, that taught the townspeople to live off the land and to fend for themselves. He was a tall man, with blonde hair down to his chin, the top half of which was hidden under a black beanie. He had blue eyes that seemed to constantly be smiling, a wide mouth that was perfectly suited for laughing, and blonde stubble on a strong chin. Normally Snow was a little bit of a loudmouth, but with Serah he was gentle, sweet and caring. Maybe a little bit overprotective. But who could blame him? She was his, the light of his life and the very meaning of his existence. He would do anything for her, if it meant seeing her smile.

And so he placed one of his black glove clad hands on her shoulder and pulled her close to his side, resting his blonde head on top of her pink one as they both looked out over the ocean. Serah sighed contentedly. She was so glad to have him in her life. Her older sister, Lightning, was often away at work, and so it was always too quiet and overwhelmingly lonely in that house by herself. Their parents had died while they were still young, leaving them to fend for themselves. And so the two sisters had grown up without their parents to guide them. Lightning joined the Army when she had turned of age, so she would be able to support both herself and Serah. Serah became a teacher a their local elementary school. She had a small class, consisting of about ten boys and girls, but they adored her, and she adored them.

Snow placed a finger under Serah's chin, tilting her face up and placing a soft kiss on those pink lips of hers, before pulling back and staring seriously into her eyes for a moment. She tilted her head to the side, staring back at him curiously. It was rare that he ever looked serious like this. "Snow?" she asked softly, questioningly. He stared at her a moment longer, then pulled something out of his pocket, holding it out in front of her. It was a necklace, in the shape of Cocoon, their home planet, with a ring resting on top of it. "I got us something the other day," he said with a crooked smile. "I…don't know much about jewelry," he admitted as he fastened the clasp around her neck. "But, I hope you like it." Serah put a hand up to her neck, touching the necklace gently with her fingertips, as Snow took a step back, clearing his throat nervously.

"Serah," he began earnestly. "I want you to know that I will stand by you, no matter what happens. I'm yours. Forever. And so…. Serah. My one. My only." He knelt down before her on one knee, placing his right hand over the blue shirt he wore under his trench coat, right above his heart. "Will you marry me?" Serah stared at him for a second, shocked, her hands help clasped in front of her. She mouthed the word at first, then, finding her voice, blurted it out. "Yes!" she said happily. Snow looked up at her, a happy laugh bubbling in his throat, and he jumped up happily, shouting out to no one in particular, "She said yes!" He then grabbed his now fiancee in a fierce bear hug, spinning her around and around in a circle, both of them laughing happily. After a moment, he set her down, then rested his forehead against hers. He grabbed one of her small hands in his own, much larger hand, and held it to his heart. "I swear, I'll make you happy." He vowed. "Always, and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Serah looked up at Snow, her now fiancee, and gave him a small smile. "Now that we're engaged, you know what we have to do next?" Snow smiled at his future bride in return, brushing her bangs back from her eyes. "What's that?" he asked. "We have to tell Lightning." Snow's hand stilled, and he swore softly. Lightning, Serah's older sister, was a lot stricter and serious. And she didn't like Snow one bit. The chances of her being happy for them were slim to none. "Do we have to tell her?" he asked jokingly. Serah frowned at him, opening her mouth to reprimand him. "I know, I know," he said quickly, holding up his hands in a placating gesture before she could say anything. She's your sister. We have to tell her." Snow put his arm around Serah's shoulders, turning her to face the ocean as he frowned thoughtfully. "So, when do we tell her?" Serah tapped a finger against her cheek, tilting her head to the side as she thought. "Well…." she said slowly. "Her birthday is tomorrow. I'll make her a big dinner, and we can tell her after." Snow nodded and pulled his future wife close in a warm embrace. "We'll tell her tomorrow then," he murmured into her soft pink hair. Serah squeezed him in return, then pulled back. "I need to get home so I can start making preparations for tomorrow," she said with a smile. "Be at the house tomorrow by 5, ok?" Snow tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up and planting a long, sweet kiss on her lips. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." he said softly.

Snow walked his bride to be halfway home, kissing her goodbye before proceeding back to the bar his friend and fellow NORA member, Lebreau, owned. He had a huge smile on his face that was impossibly to mistake, and the gorgeous dark haired woman behind the bar counter recognized it the moment he got in. She grinned at him, giving him a friendly punch on the arm as he sat down on one of the barstools in front of the bar. Lebrau slipped him a drink, then set her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her hand and staring at him. "So?" she asked expectantly, light brown eyes twinkling. Snow grinned at her in return, taking a huge swig of his drink in order to lengthen the anticipation. Lebreau frowned at him, tapping the nails of her other hand on the counter impatiently as Snow put his drink down. "Well? What did she say?!" she burst out. "She said yes, obviously." he said, a wide grin lighting up his entire face. Lebreau let out a big laugh and sigh of relief. "I thought she would, " she said smiling. "But I wasn't 100% sure." It was then that a large, muscular dark skinned arm wrapped around Snow's neck in a chokehold, as the other hand proceeded to ruffle the cap on Snow's hair playfully. "Gadot!" Snow choked out, wrestling his way free of the other mans grip. A man with bright, fiery orange hair spiked up in a sort of mohawk, grinned at him, his white teeth gleaming against the man's darker skin. "So you're finally getting yourself hitched, huh?" he asked loudly. "Congratulations!" Snow straightened the cap, smoothing out his hair and clothes. "Thanks." he chuckled, as two of his other friends, Yuj and Maqui, members of NORA along with Gadot and Lebreau popped up to offer their own congratulations.

The group of friends ended up drinking late into the night to celebrate Snows engagement, so by the time Snow finally got home, the first thing he did was pass out. The blonde man finally stirred later that morning, opening one blue eye and glaring at the sliver of sunlight pouring in through the window. He looked at the clock, noting the time. 2 in the afternoon. He had promised Serah that he would be at her house by 5, so they could tell Lightning together about their engagement. He pushed himself up out of bed, stretching leisurely, before standing up and treading to the bathroom. He needed to look his best. Lightning was going to be his future sister-in-law after all. He had to at least attempt to make a good impression, even though she had made it clear on repeated occasions that she didn't approve of him. Pulling off his trench coat, he peeled off his shirt, boots and pants, then pulled off the cap on his head, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. He stood there, letting the warm water run down his body, closing his eyes and picturing his bride-to-be's face. A smile tugged at his lips. He really did love her, with all his heart. They were to be married. But first, they needed to at least try and get Lightning's approval. He sighed, squirting shampoo onto his hands and rubbing it into his hair. They sure had an uphill battle. Getting Lightning's approval wasn't going to be easy, and it was most likely going to be frustrating. He just hoped that Serah wouldn't end up sad. He couldn't stand seeing her tears. Snow's mouth hardened into a grim, determined line, and he punched his fists together. "I WILL convince her." he said determinedly. "No matter what it takes.


End file.
